


О снах и реальности

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: AU - Captains lived, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Murder, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Они тянули и тянулиПримечание: AU по отношению к событиям 8-10 серии: Блэнки погибает во время нападения Туунбака, Фитцджеймс не умирает, банда Хикки не добирается до Туунбака. Часть идей скоммунизжена в англофандоме





	О снах и реальности

**Author's Note:**

> Эдвард Литтл на начало экспедиции — лейтенант, после гибели Грэма Гора становится коммандером (но приказа Адмиралтейства нет, если бы вернулся, ему бы понадобился).  
> Джеймс Фитцджеймс на начало экспедиции — коммандер, Адмиралтейство в его отсутствие присвоило ему звание капитана.  
> Каблуна (kabluna) — инуит. «чужие», иностранцы, белые люди

Название: О снах и реальности  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Размер: мини, 2501 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фрэнсис Крозье, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, Джеймс Кларк Росс, упоминаются Томас Блэнки, Гарри Гудсир, Корнелиус Хикки, Чарльз Дево, Соломон Тозер, Джордж Ходжсон, Эдвард Литтл  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: описания трупов, упоминания каннибализма, жестоко выебанные во все места география и логика  
Краткое содержание: они тянули и тянули  
Примечание: AU по отношению к событиям 8-10 серии: Блэнки погибает во время нападения Туунбака, Фитцджеймс не умирает, банда Хикки не добирается до Туунбака. Часть идей скоммунизжена в англофандоме

Эдвард Литтл на начало экспедиции — лейтенант, после гибели Грэма Гора становится коммандером (но приказа Адмиралтейства нет, если бы вернулся, ему бы понадобился).  
Джеймс Фитцджеймс на начало экспедиции — коммандер, Адмиралтейство в его отсутствие присвоило ему звание капитана.  
Каблуна (kabluna) — инуит. «чужие», иностранцы, белые люди  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "О снах и реальности"

 

— Спишь, Фрэнки? — сквозь сон услышал Крозье. Голос раздавался глухо, как будто бы говорящий звал его через обшивку корабля.

«Да, сплю, — хотелось ответить ему. — И вижу сны, потому что ты, Томас Блэнки, уже полгода как мёртв, да так мёртв, что мертвее некуда».

— И что? — спросил тот же голос, как будто услышал мысли Крозье. — Ты ж вот меня слышишь, Фрэнк, и даже отвечаешь.

— Что за чертовщина?

— Никакой чертовщины, но тебе пора просыпаться, Фрэнк. Давай, открывай глаза!

— Что? Зачем?

— Да очнись ты уже! Наш юный Джим вот-вот окочурится!

— Какой, к чёрту, Джим? Росс, что ли?

— Фрэнсис Крозье, лопни твоя селезенка, приди в себя уже! Какой Росс, с чего ему помирать вообще?!

— Тогда кто... Джеймс? Джеймс Фитцджеймс?

— Да.

— Том, я не смогу проснуться.

— Почему это ещё?

— Врач дал мне лауданума. Я попытаюсь продрать глаза, а ты, если можешь как-то поговорить с Джеймсом, скажи, чтобы держался и даже не вздумал умирать.

— Ещё скажи, что это приказ, Фрэнки, — в постепенно отдалявшемся голосе как будто зазвучали саркастические нотки.

***

 

Они шли и шли. Точнее, тянули и тянули — лодки и сани, раненых, больных, припасы, палатки. После нападения Туунбака на лагерь «Террора» пришлось бросить слишком многое, но людей Крозье велел тащить до последнего.

За их спинами оставались аккуратно сложенная пирамида из голднеровских банок, несколько лодок и костёр из того немногого, что могло гореть в этом пустынном мире — трупов. Тела погибших во время нападения — изуродованные ударами гигантских лап, с вырванными ненасытной пастью частями — сложили перед уходом в ряд и подожгли, щедро полив маслом. Жирный черный дым забивал глаза и не давал дышать, но хуже всего был запах. Нет, не запах паленой шерсти мундиров или горящей хлопковой ткани — запах поджаривающегося мяса, которому в их состоянии противопоставить можно было разве что волю.

Поэтому тела подожгли перед уходом, поэтому с ним так спешили, но весь первый день Крозье нет-нет, да и замечал оглядывающихся и выражение их лиц. Те, кто тоже замечал его, опускали головы и шли — тянули — дальше.

Через неделю он увидел похожие задумчивые взгляды, которые останавливались на людях в лодках. Пока только взгляды.

***

 

— А-а-а-а, — Крозье показалось, что он закричал, просыпаясь, но с его губ слетел едва слышный стон. Фельдшер — как его имя? что-то простое, Джон? Джек? — по-прежнему сидел у стола в лазарете «Энтерпрайза», и, казалось, дремал над книгой.

Крозье попытался позвать его, но пересохшее горло не дало. Откашлявшись, сказал уже громче:

— Джон? — думая, не запустить ли в него костылём.

Фельдшер встрепенулся и посмотрел на Крозье:

— Да, капитан? Воды?

— Фитцджеймс. Проверьте его.

— Капитан?

— Проверьте! — на Крозье волнами накатывала сонливость, грозя вернуть его туда, откуда он только что с таким трудом всплыл.

Фельдшер нахмурился, но к Фитцджеймсу подошел и склонился, слушая дыхание и считая пульс. Потом побежал к каюте доктора.

***

 

Туунбак не только калечил и убивал, без особого труда отрывая у людей конечности или разрубая когтями их пополам, он делал с ними что-то ещё, как заметил Крозье. Как-то приставлял морду к лицам и вдыхал — и человек, был он ранен до этого или нет, после нескольких секунд жутких содроганий переставал шевелиться.

Так на глазах Крозье погиб Том Блэнки, которого тварь все-таки догнала и свалила. Крозье стрелял в нависшего над старым другом монстра, но пули не брали слишком толстую шкуру. Ракета прилетела сквозь туман слишком поздно, когда лицо Блэнки перестали искажать гримасы ужаса пополам с ненавистью, и оно сложилось в спокойную маску.

Потом, после того, как все раненые были перевязаны, а в лагере навели некое подобие порядка, Крозье опустился на колени возле тела Блэнки, которое уже перенесли к остальным. Протез отошел, на видимой части культи темнели гангренозные пятна — как он ещё мог ходить или убегать от чудовища, оставалось загадкой. Грудь провалилась под весом лапы Туунбака, лицо — такое живое и красное в последние минуты жизни — побелело, а помутневшие глаза покрылись сеточкой полопавшихся капилляров.

Крозье поправил одежду Блэнки, как мог, надвинул протез обратно и тихо пожелал, чтобы, куда бы ни отправился старый друг, ему там было лучше, чем здесь. За этой совершенно точно не молитвой его и застал Бридженс, пришедший подготовить покойников.

***

 

— Том! Том!

— Что? Ты так и не смог?

— Я проснулся ненадолго, позвал фельдшера, но, кажется, снова заснул. Том, как он?

— Жив пока, но еле-еле.

— Скажи ему, чтоб не смел умирать.

— Сказать-то скажу, толку-то?

— Скажи тогда, что ему ещё показания давать.

— Фрэнк, тебе не кажется, что паренёк и так уже достаточно отдал?

— Томас Блэнки, это приказ.

— Такие приказы...

***

 

Хикки со своей бандой не стали нападать, как опасался Крозье, узнав, что они идут следом. Нет, его просто выманили из лагеря. Если бы это означало, что никого больше не тронут, его бы это устроило, но ничего подобного ему никто обещать не стал.

Мятежники согласились отпустить Эдварда, это оставляло Джеймса с двумя полноценными лейтенантами (коммандером и лейтенантом, если вспомнить о повышении Литтла) и вполне способным справиться с офицерскими обязанностями Джопсоном. Крозье сомневался в том, чего хочет больше — чтобы они ушли и, возможно, успели отойти на достаточное расстояние, или чтобы вернулись отбить его.

Увидев, что творится у Хикки, Крозье начал склоняться ко второму варианту — не столько ради своего спасения, сколько ради тех, кого обманули или увели силой. Своих людей ему удавалось удерживать от каннибализма — здесь же себе подобных ели не просто по молчаливому согласию лидеров, а по прямому их указанию.

Наутро ему довелось увидеть, как именно и под соусом каких речей — с тела покончившего с собой ночью Гудсира срезали куски мяса и поглощали сырыми. Хикки разглагольствовал о самопожертвовании доктора. Крозье мрачно думал о том, что ночью никто так и не пришёл.

Пришли позже, когда по приказанию Хикки его, Ходжсона и, неожиданно, Тозера приковали к лодке, и они снова тянули-тянули-тянули. Кто-то пристрелил Пилкингтона, потом, почти сразу, Армитаджа.

— Дево! — раздался крик откуда-то из-за холма.

«Голос Джеймса», — подумал Крозье.

Дево поднял ружьё и направил его дуло куда-то в сторону звука.

— Чарльз, — снова зазвучал голос, — вспомни «Экселлент»...

— Уже вспомнил, — почти пробурчал Дево и выстрелил.

Когда ответа не последовало, Хикки приподнялся к лодке и махнул двум матросам пойти проверить. Дево тяжело оперся о борт лодки.

Несколько секунд был слышен только треск камней под их ногами. Потом снова раздались выстрелы. Оба матроса успели разрядить ружья, прежде чем упали замертво. Хикки присел в лодке.

— Дай мне ружьё, — рявкнул на Дево все ещё прикованный Тозер.

Но раньше, чем бывший помощник капитана успел отреагировать, из лодки вытянулась рука и ухватилась за ствол. Видимо, из-за неожиданности — или из привычки повиноваться — Дево выпустил ружьё. Хикки, вопреки ожиданию, после этого не встал в лодке, а заговорил сидя или вовсе лежа на дне.

— Коммандер Фитцджеймс, как вежливо с вашей стороны присоединиться к нам. Жаль, что вы предпочли сделать это настолько жестоко.

— Кто бы говорил о жестокости, Хикки.

— А, вы, должно быть, прошли через наш лагерь, коммандер. Осуждаете?

— Мне все равно. Отдайте капитана Крозье и лейтенанта Ходжсона — и можете жрать оставшихся, сколько влезет.

— Ай-яй-яй, коммандер, зачем же так грубо? — Хикки приподнялся над бортом лодки, неожиданно целясь не в сторону Фитцджеймса и тех, кого он привел с собой, а в прикованных людей. — Я всегда считал вас джентльменом...

Ружьё грохнуло, и правая нога Крозье взорвалась болью. Словно сквозь туман он успел увидеть, как Тозер орет уже на Хикки («Идиот!» или нечто похожее), как Дево падает у борта, а Ходжсон садится прямо на камни.

Сам Крозье рухнул на землю, падение отозвалось ещё одной волной боли; он склонился над ногой, отчаянно зажимая рану. Шум в ушах нарастал, следующего выстрела он не услышал, провалившись в забытье.

Когда он пришёл в себя, цепь с его руки исчезла, а над ногой склонился Фитцджеймс.

***

 

Проснуться удалось только утром. Вопреки ожиданиям Крозье, Фитцджеймс всё ещё лежал на соседней койке, со свежими бинтами на руке и боку. Рядом с ним сидел доктор.

— Как он? — хриплым шёпотом спросил Крозье.

— А, капитан Крозье, вы проснулись? Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Бывало и хуже. Как капитан Фитцджеймс, скажите мне?

— Хотя я не могу гарантировать, что ему больше ничего не грозит, — начал врач, подходя к Крозье, — тем не менее, вчера ночью он миновал пик своей болезни.

— Ему должно стать лучше?

— Со временем, капитан. Теперь, если позволите, — доктор наклонился над ним.

***

 

Первую волокушу, наскоро сооружённую из всего, что нашлось в лодке, Крозье толком не помнил. Пока его тащили к лагерю Хикки, он терял сознание столько раз, что сосчитать даже и не пытался. Приходя в себя, он видел спины Фитцджеймса и Ходжсона, а когда в голове достаточно прояснялось, думал, куда делись Тозер и Дево.

Ночь Крозье провёл в той же палатке, что и предыдущую. Фитцджеймс осмотрел его рану, пытаясь понять, не осталось ли в ней ткани, и перевязал её. Ходжсон в этой время мастерил более основательные сани и собирал по лагерю остатки голднеровских консервов. Тело Гудсира, с обглоданными ногами и рукой, завернули в ткань и, как смогли, завалили камнями.

По словам Фитцджеймса, и Тозер, и Дево умерли вскоре после освобождения.

— Я не мог и представить, что он примкнёт к этим людям, — с горечью сказал Фитцджеймс о Дево. — Мне рекомендовали его, как выпускника артиллерийской школы на «Экселленте» и подающего надежды молодого офицера.

— Он запутался и наверняка был напуган, Джеймс.

— Разве что когда начал умирать.

— Доктор Гудсир отравил своё тело этой ночью.

— Кошмар. Прости, Фрэнсис, я непозволительно задержался. Если бы я только знал...

— Ты все-таки пришёл, это главное. Только почему один?

— Со мной был согласен пойти только коммандер Литтл.

— Понятно. Они будут ждать?

— Они собирались продолжать движение на юго-восток.

— Ты хочешь нагнать их?

— А разве есть другие варианты?

***

 

Росс навещал их ближе к обеду первой вахты. Спускался в лазарет, слушал отчет доктора и подходил к Крозье. В те редкие минуты, когда Фитцджеймс был в сознании, задавал ему пару ничего не значащих вопросов, да и с самим Фрэнсисом избегал пока серьезных разговоров.

Этот день не стал исключением — Росс говорил о погоде и работе с парусами, о результатах собственных магнитных наблюдений («Как я жалею, дружище, что провожу их в компании мичманов, а не с тобой!») и паровой машине «Энтерпрайза».

Когда он ушел, Крозье повернулся к койке Фитцджеймса и вздрогнул от немигающего взгляда темных глаз.

***

 

Ходжсон покончил с собой той ночью. Стало ли ему хуже от отравы Гудсира или догрызла неспокойная совесть, ясно не было: ни записки, ни каких-либо зацепок он не оставил, только перерезал себе горло чьим-то ножом. Лужа вытекшей крови уже замерзла, нож лежал в дюйме от скрюченных пальцев. Рана на горле — один неровный разрез с рваными краями — выглядела так, словно он воткнул себе нож в шею сбоку и изо всех сил рванул его вперед и в сторону. Будь они в более теплом климате, над телом уже вились бы мухи, но здесь оно было обречено ждать медведей. Или каннибалов, что было уже менее вероятно.

Осмотрев тело, Фитцджеймс грязно выругался. Крозье из палатки окликнул его и спросил, в чем дело.

— Ходжсон перерезал себе глотку. Худшего времени он выбрать просто не смог бы.

— Да уж, — оба понимали, что их шансы нагнать остальных только что стали намного меньше.

Фитцджеймс уложил тело Ходжсона рядом с Гудсиром, собрал припасы и помог Крозье лечь в волокушу. Им предстоял долгий путь.

***

 

— Как вы собираетесь объяснять потери без рассказа об этом вашем демоне? — спросил их обоих Росс пару недель спустя. В капитанской каюте было натоплено, а стол с резной столешницей был первым за несколько месяцев столом, за которым им довелось сидеть.

— Карнавал. Мятеж. Повторное нападение мятежников. Жертва доктора Гудсира. Оставленные раненые и больные.

— А потом «Инвестигейтор» найдет обглоданные трупы там, где их уже не спишешь на мятежников.

— Значит, их нашли медведи, — твердо сказал Фитцджеймс.

Крозье молчал, вспоминая, как они нашли сначала брошенных на произвол судьбы больных — Джопсон выполз из палатки и умер у её входа с вытянутой рукой, остальные лежали под серой холстиной. Кто-то уже покинул этот мир, кто-то агонизировал, и они уже никому не смогли помочь.

Вспоминал он и попадавшиеся по дороге тела — чем дальше, чем больше на них было посмертных ран, таких же, какие были у Гудсира.

Вспоминал лагерь, в кострище посреди которого увидел человеческие ноги, умиравшего Литтла и снова трупы-трупы-трупы.

Вспоминал видение, из-за которого они впервые поругались со времён его пьянства — он видел корабли к северо-востоку, но до этого они шли на юго-восток, и для поворота от Джеймса потребовалось все его доверие к Фрэнсису.

Вспоминал, как впервые попытался «прекратить отягощать» его, а попросту говоря, растянуть узел на веревке, которой был привязан к волокуше, и тихо сползти. Джеймс это заметил, как замечал каждый раз потом, напоказ сетуя на веревку, но затягивая узел все дальше от того места, до которого Крозье мог дотянуться.

Вспоминал встреченных инуитов — только благодаря им оба остались живы. Они прошли с ними немало миль, прежде чем слухи о деревянных домах каблун доползли и до них. От свежей тюленины и немногих запасенных ягод цинга у обоих частично отступила, но когда они разошлись с их гостеприимными спутниками, вернулась вновь, оставив Крозье все ещё не способным идти, а Фитцджеймса — мучительно зажимающим бок.

— ... Фрэнсис! Фрэнсис! — судя по тону, Росс звал его не в первый раз

— Что?

— Слава богу, я уж думал, ты заснул с открытыми глазами.

— Просто задумался. Мы говорили, как можно скрыть Туунбака от официальных отчетов?

— Мы говорили о том, как можно объяснить тот факт, что из ста тридцати человек вернулось двое, не ссылаясь на мифическое эскимосское чудище.

***

 

Крозье проснулся рывком, как будто его что-то дернуло. Несколько секунд он настороженно осматривался и прислушивался — но никаких звуков, которые свидетельствовали бы о том, что рядом Туунбак, просто белые медведи или хоть кто-нибудь живой, не было. Не было слышно даже дыхания Джеймса, свернувшегося возле саней.

Стояла мертвая тишина, и, казалось, даже ветер — их постоянный спутник — стих. Ему чудилось, что от этой абсолютной тишины барабанные перепонки вот-вот лопнут.

Крозье положил руку на плечо Фитцджеймса, скрытое спальным мешком. Обычно ему хватало прикосновения, но в этот раз он даже не шелохнулся. Крозье потряс его за плечо, не получил ответа и откинул полу мешка.

Лицо Фитцджеймса смерзлось в ледяную маску. В самом прямом смысле — покрылось толстой коркой льда, за которым едва просматривались его черты. Крозье потянулся разбить лёд, как будто бы это могло вернуть того, кто был мёртв уже никак не меньше нескольких часов. После нескольких ударов ослабевшими руками лёд и не думал разбиваться. В отчаянии Крозье поднял камешек и стукнул сбоку. Голова Фитцджеймса мотнулась в сторону, корка льда вроде бы начала отходить. Ещё удар и стало понятно, что она отделяется вместе с лицом, оставляя голый скалящийся череп. Крозье выронил камень и отпрянул в ужасе.

И проснулся. Вокруг завывал ветер, а на правой руке лежала успокаивающая тяжесть головы Фитцджеймса. Больше всего на свете Крозье хотелось посмотреть на его лицо и понять, что никакого льда нет и не было, но если Джеймс уже был мёртв, то ему уже было не помочь, а если нет — то будить его и лишать этих крох сна было бы жестоко.

Крозье лежал, закрыв глаза — не ради того, чтобы заснуть, а уберегая их от света, — и думал о месте, где ночью все-таки бывает темно.

***

 

Потом, уже после того, как обоих оправдали (допросы, как и предсказывал Росс, касались скорее оставленных кораблей, и им не пришлось прикладывать особых усилий, чтобы скрыть нападения демона, каннибализм и самоубийства), Джеймс признался Крозье, что в своих снах всегда продолжал его тянуть. Если сон был хороший — так и тянул до самого утра. В плохих снах он терял Крозье — из-за перетершейся веревки, плохо завязанного узла или его собственных действий. В такие ночи он бросался искать Фрэнсиса и никак не мог найти.

В ту ночь на «Энтерпрайзе» ему впервые приснилось, что он присел, устав тянуть. Рядом сразу же появился мистер Блэнки и стал убеждать, что ему надо продолжать. Пришлось вставать и снова тянуть-тянуть-тянуть, пока вдали не послышался чей-то голос — как оказалось, Росса, разглагольствовавшего о паровых машинах.


End file.
